


New Clothes

by SonjaJade



Series: The Rook and the Bluebird [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Maternity clothes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It’s a very special shopping trip for Maria, and Braeda couldn’t be more proud.





	

“I don’t know about this,” Maria said from inside the fitting room.  “Is it supposed to fit that way?”  
  
The salesgirl giggled and replied, “It _does_ take a little getting used to, but I promise that it is supposed to fit that way.  Later on you’ll be glad for it!”  
  
Braeda nervously twiddled his thumbs on the bench outside the room, waiting for his wife to come out and show him the outfit the girl had helped pick out for her.  There was some more shuffling and sounds of uncertainty coming from Maria, then the clerk was complimenting her on how the clothes fit her.  
  
Finally he could stand it no longer.  “Come show me!” he called cheerfully.  “I wanna see!”  
  
Their helpful sales girl exited the room first, saying, “She looks lovely!”  She went to stand beside him and waited with him for Maria to make her grand exit.  
  
She strode from the room with her head held high, eyes seemingly searching his for any sign of disapproval- but she wasn’t going to find it today.  Braeda’s mouth fell open.  He stood up and went to her.  The top was mint green, gathered at an empire waist and very flattering.  Her skirt was modest, knee length with a floral pattern that picked up the green of her shirt.  The shoes were orthopedic inside, but the outside were stylish flats that looked inconspicuous.  And then she smoothed the shirt down so he could see her growing baby bump.  
  
“You look absolutely gorgeous,” he breathed.  She’d been wearing nothing but sweatpants and his old t-shirts ever since she’d begun to outgrow her usual clothes, and Braeda decided she needed some maternity wear stat.  She’d been reluctant at first, but now…  
  
“You really think so?” she asked.  “The skirt doesn’t look like it’s crooked or anything?”  
  
He kissed her cheek.  “Not at all.  You look amazing.”  He liked the way her cheeks pinked when he said it.  “Now, do you finally believe the nice lady when she said you’ll _love_ what she puts you in?”  
  
She chuckled.  “I guess so!”  
  
“Good!”  He turned to the young woman and smiled.  “Pick her out 2 more nice outfits like this, a couple of casual things she can mix and match, jeans and t-shirts y’know- and then underwear and two more pairs of shoes.”  
  
The petite blonde nodded.  “What about sleepwear?”  
  
Maria shook her head.  “I’ve got that covered.”  
  
Later that night, after Braeda lugged four big shopping bags into the apartment, he found her wearing one of his old shirts again.  He scowled at her, but she was already shushing him with a grin.  
  
“This is my sleep shirt, don’t look at me like that, mister!”  
  
Braeda smirked at her.  “Is sleeping the only thing you do in it?”  
  
She threw her head back and laughed.  “Yes!  Now what I do when I’m _not_ wearing it- that’s a different matter!”  
  
He sat down beside her on the couch and held her hand.  “So what exactly _do_ you do when you’re not wearing it?”  He kissed her as he took her hand.  “Care to share with me your secrets?”  
  
She put her finger on her chin as if in deep thought.  “Well, there was this one time I was wearing and then took it off, and the next thing I know my oven has your bun in it!  So you tell me what we do when your old shirt is on the floor and not covering a person up!”  
  
Braeda’s other hand rested on her belly, just caressing where their first born lay.  “You looked so pretty in those clothes today,” he said softly as he felt her taut stomach, hoping to catch some movement.  
  
“It’ll be a relief to have something nice to wear again,” she said as her hand moved to cover his.  
  
“I still think you’re most beautiful when you’ve got nothing on at all.  I’ll never stop feeling that way.”  Maria laughed and told him he might change his mind when she got bigger, but instead he slid his had along her thigh and under the shirt to touch her bare belly.  
  
“Nope, even if you outweigh me, you’ll still be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  
  
She smiled sweetly at him.  “You sure know how to make a whale feel good about herself.”  
  
“That’s it!” he declared, getting to his feet and then picking her up and carrying her toward their bedroom.  
  
“What’re you doing!?” she cried with a giggle.  
  
“I’m going to prove your earth shattering beauty to you, the only way I know how!”  He leaned down and whispered, “I’m going to make love to you so many times that you won’t have any doubt about how I feel about you.  In fact… I’m beginning to think I want you to look like this all the time.”  
  
Now she really laughed.  “Thank goodness I’m already pregnant!  Sounds like you’d put another one in there if it were up to you!”  
  
He closed the door behind them and made good on his promise.  And in the morning when he asked Maria how she felt, her answer was-  
  
“Like a goddess.”


End file.
